


A Night to Remember

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [20]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad is glad to have Tristan and their friends.





	A Night to Remember

Galahad dragged Tristan into the cold winds that were blowing snow everywhere. The man thought he'd be getting out of it until Vanora dressed both him and his husband in warm clothing, including outerwear. The younger man was excited to be able to see Bors’s children singing carols.

Tristan tried to please the younger man in any way he could but he just wanted to spend the month he had off in hibernation with Galahad’s warmth by his side. The chill in the air always got to him even though Galahad loved the snow and everything that came with it.

“Come on, grumpy. I wanna see them! We can’t miss it either or Bors will maim the two of us.” Galahad knew Tristan was only doing this to make him happy, but it would be nice every once in awhile if Tristan was as excited as he was. He held Tristan’s hand tightly as they walked down the street where the rest of their group would be.

Tristan let go of Galahad’s hand to wrap an arm around the other’s shoulders. It was easy for the younger man to get cold as he only ever wore skirts. Tights were also added to the ensemble when winter struck because it almost always struck them hard. There was almost never a day that went by without snow falling or already on the ground.

When Tristan’s arm wrapped around him, it took him by surprise until he shook it off to wrap an arm around his husband’s waist. He huddled into the warmth of the other man as they continued walking.

When they got to the place where the kids would be, they stood with their friends. Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot, and Dagonet. Vanora and Bors were rounding their children up to put them in their correct places before they sung. Others from the neighborhood were there as well. Everyone had been waiting for this.

When they began, music echoed all around them, and even the lights on the tree behind the children illuminated with every note and word. The night was magical and Galahad couldn’t think of anyone better to spend it with than his loved ones surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
